Of Hunters and the Hunted
by Kellybug
Summary: Continuation of the Halloween Alternate-Universe "I know a Secret." It's been half-a-year.. and? The course of Many Things NEVER runs smooth! Least of all - the life of a Pack! SZPECIALL GUEST STAR: Severus Snape, from the Harru Potter stories.
1. Chapter 1

OF HUNTERS AND THE HUNTED

(A Sailormoon Alternate-Universe Fan-fiction - sequel to "I Know A Secret")

OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-

DISCLAIMER: "Sailmoon" does not belong to me! It never has, and never will. The copyrights to  
Sailormooon belong to it's creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and a list or manga, animation, and toy firms  
that I can't even remember!

WARNING! be character-death in this story (by the end)! Since I tried my best to shred the seasons of  
Sailormoon in "I know a secret", I will be re-writing Season 3 in this story! If you have not read "I know a Secret",  
yet, please read before reading this :)

NOTE: IF NEEDED, I will past a Japanese-glosssary later. As for the main-terms:

"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
in our tory, it will mean WEREWOLF.

"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", from the Chinese) can either be thought  
of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

"Mahutsukai" means "Magician", or - in this case - a witch of wizard.

OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-

Mizuno Ami awoke a couple of hours before dawn in the Juuban District of Tokyo. It had been  
about half a year since her mother, Doctor Mizuno Saeko, had leased-out their old apartment and  
moved to Juuban. To Ami, it could have been a lifetime ago. Not that she missed the neighborhood,  
of course!

Doctor Mizuno still practiced at Tokyo General, but, with the investigation into the fight a  
few months before and the subsequent deaths of Doctors Shinobi and Ishikawa, that section of  
Tokyo General was placed on Administrative-Leave! Afterwards, the Mizunos leased their Apartment -  
the Azuba-section suddenly being too high-priced to live in - and moved into the Juuban District,  
closer to Ami's school, and their friends, the Tsukinos and Oosakas!

It was a move that, Saeko told her daughter, she was planning to make, anyway:

"It is a bit .. farther from the hospital? Closer to family demo!"

Family. Ami's pack, including her Alpha and their Watchers. It had been half-a-year since  
Ami was turned into Ookami. She was still adjusting. Ami had always been shy - pathologically-so,  
she thought of herself - and rather inward-turning, before being bitten. Now? She was even  
moreso! Tokyo.. with all it's people wandering about, all its strangers.. no longer felt  
like home.

Except, of course, for Juuban, and Tsukino Usagi and Oosaka Naru. Her Alpha, and her  
Alpha's Watcher!

Then, of course, there was Ami's watcher: Uwada Ryu!

Today was the last day of school for the semester, which meant that Ami and her mother  
would be migrating to the Oosaka's cabin in the mountains after Saeko's shift at the  
hospital ended. It was where Ami and Mizuno Saeko felt most at home, these days. And? Ryu  
said that he would be joining them, this Winter-Season. This made Ami feel happy - except  
for a warning her pre-cognitive Watcher had e-mailed her the night before:

"Be careful, Ami-chan! I saw trouble tomorrow, at school and after! Hai. Not just for you,  
alone, but the pack! Tread carefully!"

"I need to get up.. I should go to school..", Ami let out a groan for - she was sure - the  
first time in her life. "Do not want to face trouble until I know what that trouble is."

Hesitently, almost roboticly, Ami got out of her bed, turned on her bedroom lamp, turned..  
and faced Sailormercury, in her full regalia, in her full-length bedroom mirror!

"We will have to face that trouble!" Sailormercury said, setting on the reflection of the  
bed in Ami's mirror. "For Usagi's sake, hai. Because of.."

Sailormercury dropped to a bare whisper, and tried to turn away her gaze.

"Because of.. what, Sailormercury?" Ami asked.

"Bcause of.. what Serenity is." Sailormercury breathed out. "Because of what I am dano."

It was then that Ami noticed how pale Sailormercury actually was! And, whenever her shy  
smile did come out, so did a set of fangs!

"Kyongshi.. shiro?" Ami asked her reflection.

"Hai." Sailormercury whispered. "Cocooned inside Ookami. Safe. Arigatou nissai. Only come  
out when Serenity comes out. Whenever she has to."

"'Whenever.. she.. has to.'" Ami sighed as she withdrew her school-uniform for the day.  
"Serenity-hime does not wish to come out?"

"Coming out.. just means coming back to memories." Sailormercury answered.

"Hai." Ami responded. "Kyongshi cannot leave memories dano. Cannot leave pasts. I remember."

"Ami-Musume?" Saeko entered the room. "Are you well? I heard you talking to...?"

Fear suddenly became apparent in Sailormercury: Her eyes seemed to grow larger, even as  
her pupils seemed to shrink, and her face, already pale, seemed to lose its color. Her body  
seemed to tense, as ready to flee, then froze.

"Do not be afraid, Sailormercury," Saeko chuckled, "I mean you no harm! As you have brought no  
harm to Ami-musume."

"Hai!" Sailormercury hopped up and bowed to Doctor Mizuno. "Domo Arigatou, Mizuno-Sensei!"

"You do not have to be so formal onegai!" Saeko smiled as Ami showered for school. "I do  
not expect it. The Senshi are family."

"I .. will try.. Mizuno-Sama." Ami stuttered. "It is just.. that.. that.. it is.. I.. I.."

"Have not been around okaasan since becoming Senshi? Hai. Usagi related what she saw of  
Serenity-musume's memories. Senshi protected Hime? Hime fostered Senshi!"

"Hai." Sailormercury affirmed in a chirp.

"Goshinpainaiku, Sailormercury. Ami is musume. You and Ami are .. aneue no imouto .. you  
are musume! Always will be. What is you name? What was it demo? I wish to know what to call  
musume. Hai."

"My parents.. on Mercury.. called me 'Tagorma'." Mercury smiled softly.

"'Tagorma'?" Saeko smiled, "It sounds mysterious!"

"Hai. The last thing I remembered kaasan wrote to me from Mercury was that my eyes reminded  
her of the vast blue seas. Ta Gorm. And that my mind should hold as many secrets as the vast  
oceans!"

"Hai. They are that blue. And, your minds - yours and Ami's - are that vast!" Saeko smiled  
in thinking how honored she was to have such a daughter, and now two. Then her smile faltered  
a bit.

"Tagorma? You a Kyongshi-shiro? You were what Ami was refering to?"

Sailormercury nodded as Ami returned to dress for school. "Gomennissai.. kaasan! I did not  
wish to frighten you!"

"Goshinpainaku, Tagorma-musume!" Doctor Mizuno smiled. "You are Kyongshi-shiro! You do not  
scare me. Serenity-musume does not scare me. Serenity-Okaasan, once she was purged by  
Ginzuishou, did not scare me. Still does not! Sailorsaturn did not scare me!"

Ami looked at her mother, an eyebrow raised questioningly..

"Did not scare me enough that I was petrified! Saturn is only helf-Kyongshi-kuro dano!"

"Why do you ask about Kyongshi, Kaasan?" Mercury asked Saeko.

"Just wondering." Saeko pondered. "You and Serenity are Kyongshi-shiro? What of other  
Senshi? Were all planetary-royalty kyongshi?"

"If we were? We were not at first!" Mercury, now known as "Tagorma", pondered. "At least, I  
do not think so! Histories of Mercury only memtioned a king kind and wise enough to unite  
the warring clans, and care for the welfare of the peoples, 800 years before the rise of  
Serenity 7th! So? Knowing how Kyongshi-shiro need positive-dreams to feed on to survive, it  
may have been that my ancestor who knitted Mecurian-society together was our first Kyongshi!"

"Well? That would explain Mercury? Luna dano! What about Mars? What about Venus? What about  
Jupiter?" Ami asked.

"We may just have to wait to find out about the Joveans!" Mercury answered. "Martian- and  
Venutian-royals ARE Kyongshi demo! Their reaction to Endymion-baka proved it! No Ningen would  
have had the amount of ki needed to stay alive after being bitten as often as they were! Even  
if Endymion were just taken enough blood to keep them under Kyongshi-kiss! Blood would have  
been drained! If they were kyongshi-kuro by time Usagi find them and used Ginzuishou on them?  
Senshi would be dust, now! In Conclusion? Rei and Minako are Kyongshi-shiro. Hai. May not  
want to know that are Kyongshi-ANYTHING, yet, demo!"

"I thought kyongshi did not give off a reflection?" Ami asked.

"Story is half-truth!" Mercury said. "kyongshi-shiro use reflections as we use dreams, to  
communicate! We not only feed on dreams, we communicate through them. Kyongshi-kuro FEAR  
their reflection, and avoid it like the bubonic-plague! They cannot stand to see what they  
are when stripped of elusions! Like driving a stake through it's heart! Except, of course,  
that they can still move! It is only that thinking-functions of the brain that shut-down!  
Again, demo.. why ask about Kyongshi, Kassan?"

"Because Ami told me about email from Ryu-kun! Hai!" Saeko said. "My thoughts? Troubles  
could be because of Ookami. Could be from Kyongshi demo! Surely, Endymion-baka was not the  
only Kyongshi, here! Ookami maybe just stumble into fight?"

"That WOULD be a first!" Ami growled. "The SENSHI are collateral-damage! Well? I best have  
something for breakfast before I leave! Can't have my insides growling like Usagi's before  
lunchtime!"

As Ami left her house to get to school, she was met by Usagi and Naru.

"Am I THAT LATE for school?" Ami asked, almost whining.

"Iyaa. Not late!" Usagi reassured her friend. "Naru made sure to wake me up on time! Hai!  
Said it had to do with you. So. I set alarm back an hour. Hai. All Naru had to say to me  
was you needed someone to talk to!"

Ami looked at Naru.

"I WAS first one to watch over you, Mizuno-inouye." Naru looked to Ami. "New-Watcher call,  
ask me to watch over you before school!"

"Ryu called you?" Ami asked the red-head.

"Hai! He calls whenever he thinks he needs help!" Naru explained. "Said you would need help  
before you got to school. Said he saw you talking to Sailormercury in mirror. Said he saw  
nearby. And? that things start getting jumpy after that. What happened?"

"You saw Sailormercury in a mirror, Ami-imouto?" Usagi asked Ami. "That is not usual! At  
least, not for Serenity and I! What did she say?"

"For one thing, her name is Tagorma!" Ami answered in a low-voice. "For another? She said  
there will be trouble, because of she and Serenity.. being Kyongshi!"

"Kyongshi-shiro are not that bad!" Usagi defended Sailormercury and the Princess. "Some  
people do not make distinction between shiro no kuro demo!"

And, Naru let out a short giggle, realizing that Usagi had made the point faster than she  
could have.

"Did Tagorma - Sailormercury - tell you this.. in FRONT of Okaasan?" Usagi asked Ami.

"Actually, Kaasan got Tagorma.. Sailormercury.. to talk more than I did! Hai. Still have  
trouble talking to others. And? Technically? Me and Tagorma have never met."

"I will have to do something about that, starting this weekend! Hai! It might help the  
others!"

"I do not know, Usagi." Ami and naru said at the same time.

"Oh?" Usagi asked, concerned. "Why?"

"Tagorma said she thought, from what she observed," Ami explained, "that Sailormars and  
Sailorvenus were already Kyongshi-Shiro when Endymion started feeding on them in the Silver  
Millenium! And, as you said.."

"Hai. As I said," Usagi sighed, "Some people think kyongshi are kyongshi."

"Ara.." Ami softly whined. "Talk with Tagorma has made me nervous, makes me restless. Need  
to run! Demo..."

"Come come!" Usagi pointed comspiritorially to the blunette and toward a couple of buildings.  
We can put clothes in backpacks! Put them back on when we get to school! Hai! I know hiding-  
places close enough to change!"

Ami's jaw just dropped and Naru just grinned, while trying to not even giggle, and slowly  
nodded an affirmation to Ami. "Go ahead! I will watch."

And, Ami gave a questioning-look to Naru.

"Ara..", Naru grinned slightly. "Gomennissai! I forgot what Usagi-chan told me of you! Go  
go!"

Ami then blushed, hot pink burning her cheeks. Then she darted between the buildings,  
feeling more of a need to run, now!

Naru just smiled and shook her head, and started jogging, then sprinting, as soon as she  
saw two young wolves run from between two buildings!

Soon, Ami and Usagi had found the blonde's hiding-place, as Naru melted into nearby shadows  
to stand gaurd. While standing gaurd, naru stopped someone taking pictures aimed at Ami and  
Usagi!

"Shimatte!" Naru hissed. "Just what Ookami need! Popparazzi! Soon, wolf-hunters come! No  
good! Must warn Usagi."

As soon as Naru began to see Usagi's head start to pop up, she gave out three sharp  
eagle-cries:

"Eee - Eyaa! Eee-Eyaa! Eee - Eyaa!"

Usagi quickly ducked within the protective-covering, gently pushing Ami down with her.

Soon, the photographer moved a safe distance away.

"Eee - Eyaa! Eyaaaaaaaaa!" Naru called out.

And, Usagi - then, Ami - cautiously exited their hiding-place!

Soon, the three girls were in their class, waiting for their teacher:

"I still .. cannot .. beleive .. you .. beat me here .. Usagi-aneue!" Ami said between  
gasps."I .. was really running .. dano .. whoooooooo!"

"Just breathe slowly in and out, Ami-imouto! Like you and Rei-chan teach me! Hai!" Usagi  
chirped, a proud smile on her face. "I had the feeling you would like being challanged! So?  
I challanged you to race!"

"It worked!" Ami chirped back. "Almost as good as mountain! Almost"

"Arigatounissai for warning, Naru-sensei!" Usagi turned around to her friend. "What was  
danger?"

"Someone was taking photographs of you and Ami, hai!" Naru responded. "Not sure of intent?  
Did not want him to get pictures of human-forms! Might be bad."

"Iyaa." Ami started to tear-up. "Ryu-kun was right! Tagorma was right! Was not careful,  
bring danger to pack dano!"

"Ami-chan goshinpainaku!" Usagi walked over to Ami's desk, knelt to Ami's eye-level, holding  
a hand and caressing her hair. "It will be alright! Whatever comes, we will face it! Together!"

Just then, Kino Makoto came into the room:

"Ohayo!" The tall brunette said, the bowed. "Ara.. Usagi? Ami? Naru? I need to talk with you.  
Later. I would start now.. class is about to fill demo."

"One kyongshi.. two kyongshi.. three kyongshi? Sensei?" Usagi whispered to Naru.

"We shall see." Naru whispered back.

A few minutes later, the rest of the class filed in for the last day. A minute later, their  
teacher, Haruna Sakurada, came into the class.

"Konnichi-wa minna!" The teacher sang out.

"Konnichi-wa, Haruna-Sensei!" The class responded.

"I am glad you are here for the last class of the semester! Hai!" Haruna-Sensei said. "Your  
grades for the semester shall be given to you afteer the roll in taken." The teacher started  
taking the roll. "I hope Tsukino-chan is on time! She shall have a pleasant surprise waiting  
for.."

"I am here, Haruna-Sensei!" Usagi arose from her desk and bowed.

"Ara! That is WONDERFUL, Tsukino-chan!" The teacher clapped lightly and giggled. "You will  
still have to wait for your surprise demo!"

Soon, the roll taken, Haruna Sakurada started handing out the semester grade-scores, highest  
to lowest:

"Mizuno Ami!"

"No surprise, thare!" Usagi said. "Congradulations, Ami-chan!"

"Gurio Umino!"

"Congradultions, Umino-kun!" Usagi smiled.

"Arigatou, Tsukino-chan!" Umino blushed.

"Oosaka Naru!" Haruna continued handing out grades.

"Arigatonissai!" Naru said with a smile.

"Congradulations, Naru-chan!" Usagi smiled.

"Tsukino Usagi!"

There was a strange silence in the room.

"Tsukino Usagi?" Haruna-Sensei asked. "Tsukino-chan?"

The low hiss of whispers quickly filled the room.

"Ara.. Usagi-chan?" The teacher asked.

"Hai?" Usagi answered awkwardly. She had never heard her name called so early, when grades  
were issued, before.

"Your score?" Haruna said.

"My score?" Usagi meeped-out as she took the score, a bit fearfully..

"Hai!" Haruna-Sensei smiled. "I said I would have a surprise for you!"

"Ara.." The odangoed-one slowly breathed out, having held onto her breath. Then, she shouted:

"HAI!"

The next few minutes were a virtual-party as classmates continued to congradulate Usagi!

Later, as the class was well-underway, a red-headed figure wandered to the door:

"Gomennissai!" The young man said to the teacher. "I seek a Tsukino Usagi-san?"

Usagi, upon hearing her name spoken, looked up at the doorway, As did Ami, Makoto, and Naru.  
The four girls stared at the redhead. A touch of fear and wonder ran through them!

"Tsukino-san is unavailable at this moment," the teacher bowed, seeing the expressions on the  
faces of Usagi and Naru. "May I know who asks for her?"

"Hai!" The young man replied. "Watashi-wa Kurotsuki Rubeus. Arigatonissai!"

"Kouguu Kurotsuki-Sama!" Haruna-Sensei bowed, seeing the young man off. Then see looked back at  
Usagi and Naru, and noticed Makoto and Ami.

Ami was trembling slightly:

'Tagorma was right! I am in danger! My pack is in danger! It is my fault dano! All my fault!'

'Do not blame yourself, imouto!' Usagi telepathically reassured the blunette. 'The fault is  
not yours! Dano! We so not know what the Kurotsuki family wants! Not yet! There may not even be  
danger!'

'Do you know that, Usagi?' Makoto asked. 'Really?'

'We can hope!' Usagi answered.

"Kurotsuki..", Naru whispered as she wrote the name down. "I have heard of them.. read of them..  
in the archives. Hai. But.. why..?"

"The Watchers' archives, Naru?" Usagi asked in a harsh-whisper.

"Hai." The red-head answered. "What is their connection demo?"

Later, during lunch, Makoto bowed to Naru and Usagi:

"We need to talk! About.. things." She nodded for Ami to join them.

"I had wondered of that, Makoto!" Usagi responded. "Since this morning. Hai. Did you see  
Sailorjupiter in your mirror? Before school?"

"Hai. Me and Melita have met. Had nice talk. Talk many time! Hai! She worries about you and Ami.  
Like I do! Says Serenity and Tagorma will be safe. Likes Naru-Sensei dano! Were planets in Silver  
Millenium all ruled by kyongshi-shiro?"

"Inner planets were, I think! Since Earth was not member of allience? Do not know about Earth!  
As for Outer Planets? Serenity-musume says they were frontier-worlds! Various stages of government,  
various stages of allience. Hai."

"I still think I should use Ginzuishou, part you guys! Let you make friends with Senshi-halves!  
Hai!" Usagi said.

"I do not know about that, Usagi-chan!" Makoto said as Umino and Ryu joined the circle. "Minako  
called me this morning. She sounded as frightened as she was after you burned the kyongshi-kuro  
out of her six months ago! Especially after learning from Ami-chan Senshi are Kyongshi-shiro! To  
Minakop-chan? Kyongshi are kyongshi."

"She may have to use Ginzuishou!" Uwada Ryu spoke up. "Something will come up, sometime this  
weekend, I think. I saw the Senshi as mirror-images of each other! Some were frightened. Some were  
angry. Of what, I did not see."

"Could it be with Hotaru? The cursed kyongshi?" Umino asked. "Naru told me of her."

At the mention of the small Senshi's name, Ami grew sad, while Makoto grew defensive:

"Ceallach!"

"I know, guys.. I know.." Usagi said. "Serenity cries. She wants to help."

"And, what of Rubeus?" Makoto asked. "What is he doing here? Is he the only one here? What would  
the Blackmoon Clan be doing here, now?"

"I thought that - since Endymion was destroyed - the Blackmoon would not be hostile to us!" Usagi  
softly said. "I guess.. I am wrong? Naru-sensei? Did you see who was taking photos this morning?"

"Photographs?" Makoto asked, suddenly nervous.

"White-hair! Probably male!" Naru answered. "Too far away for more detail, gomen. This may not  
have to do with Endymion-baka, Usagi! I have read of Kurotsuki clan, somewhere. I will check  
archives when we get to cabin! Who rides with who?"

As hidden as she could be by the nooks and corners of Juuban School, Haruna Sakurada stood  
silently listening to the girls and boys talking. Whatever had upset her students was upsetting  
her, terribly! However - did she hear her students right? Kyongshi? Did such things really  
exist? She remembered her ojiisan's stories, but, to think such things really existed?

well, why not? If Sailormoon and the Sailorsenshi existed, why not Kyongshi? Haruna tried  
not to giggle and give herself away. It wasn't TOO HARD to guess who Sailormoon was, especially  
when she'd been in her class since Usagi was age 14! While it was true Tsukino Usagi did not seem '  
the Superheroine-type, even as a typical Japanese "Magical-Girl", it was hard to disguise those  
Odangos and Streamers! And.. Well? Haruna COULD see Usagi wanting to hide from the life of a  
Magical Girl, to try to be as "normal" as could be! Besides? Sailormoon and Tsukino Usagi,  
once she saw behind the vaneer, just were too much alike! And, once she had figured who  
Sailormoon was, she started figuring out who Sailormercury and Sailorjupiter were,

Tsukino Usagi was a lucky girl to have such friends!

And,she would do her best to see that friendship stayed together!

And? Find out how Oosaka Naru fit into the equation!

Later, after were over, Sakurada Haruna started towards her home when she recognized the red-  
head who asked about Usagi join with seven other people - including a white-haired young man  
and a green-haired lady - in an American-made car! She started to tail the car out of town.  
Soon, she passed a strange-looking gaijin with a hawksbill of a nose and oily black hair,  
greying at the tempels! He seemed to stare intently at the American car. Much as if it  
was his prey.

Outside of the border of the Prefecture, Sakurada haruna was still shadowing the car and  
heading into the mountains. Soon, she passed, she was sure, the same Gaijin she had seen in  
Tokyo!

Soon, both cars were in the mountains, and traveling roads that seemed to have seen little  
use for half-a-century, at least! Two hours later, even the gravel surfacing had diappeared,  
and Sakurada was folowing tracks of mountain-trails!

Soon, the teacher came to a split in the trail. Then, even with the tracks of the car ahead  
being fresh and clearly following one trail, she decided to follow the other:

"This.. track.. seems familiar.. somehow!"

After another eight kilometers, the trail becoming too rough to follow in her car, Sakurada  
got out of her car. Grabbing an old journal, the teacher started following the trail for  
another twelve kilometers.. until..

"An old torii? This far from a town? I see no jinja demo? Just opening in mouuntain! Could  
be cave. Look like mine. Hai. Dano. No place for me! Iyaa. Torii look like made of old bleached  
bones. I feel strange. Like I am sufficating! Hai. Must.. go on. Iya. Too weak. Must.. go  
back.. find girls.. warn.."

Somehow, Haruna-Sensei commanded her body to turn around and get back to her car. And, when  
she was able to turn, she ran and stumbled - right into the same oily hawksnill of a man she had  
seen, twice, along the highway!

"Nani-yo?" Haruna asked.

"I was about to compel you to turn around and leave.. Haruna Sarukada-Sama!" The hawksbill said  
with an English-accent. "I am.. glad.. to see.. compulsion was not needed."

"'Compel?'" Haruna asked, taken aback. "Do I .. know you?"

"Not.. yet, Haruna-san!" The hawksbill replied. "I know of you demo! My wife lets me know about  
as much of.. our daughter's life.. as she can! Including who her teachers are! Watashi-wa Severus  
Snape, father of Snape-Mizuno Ami! Come! We are close to the lands of Oosaka, where my wife and  
daughter are staying. We must find an inn demo. The sun is behind too many mounatains to give us  
enough light to see clearly to get through this forest to my wife and daughter and their friends.  
Fortunately, the lack of daylight has also turned back the Kurotsuki Clan, who I, too, have been  
following."

"Domo arigatou, Snape-Sama!" Haruna bowed, then looked fearfully at the torii. "Do you know?  
Of that place?"

"I have never seen it, before, though certain toriis are - rumoured - to be gates to other  
realms." Snape eyed the torii. "But? I know death.. when I sense it! Torii itself is older than age  
dano."

Meanwhile, as the adults were preparing dinner, Usagi was preparing an outside-fire to gather  
her Senshi around:

"Where is Naru-Sama?" Minako asked, impatiently. "Should she not also be here? It has been  
over an hour since she left for the caves!"

"Hai! Doko Naru-chan, Usagi?!" Rei stalked around. "I wish to know what she knows! Hai! ESPECIALLY,  
if it deals with Blackmoon! Hai. Am sure that was Esmaurodo at T.A.! Even asked for me. How did  
Esmaurodo know I am Sailormars? We are not supposed to MEET Blackmoon, yet!"

"I do not KNOW how Esmaurodo knew you, Rei-chan! Not know how Rubeus knew me! Iyaa! He does demo.  
Probably knows I am Sailormoon. Thinks I am Serenity dano. Know of Ami and Makoto dano."

"I think I may have answer!" Naru announced as she came up from the stream. "May not like reason  
demo! I do not like reason. What that reason may imply dano!"

"Eat, now!" Mrs. Oosaka said. "Meet, later! Takiyaki is ready!"

After the meal, everyone - Naru, the Senshi, families, Umino, and Ryu - gathered around the fire.

"Arigatonissai for coming, tonight!" Usagi said. "I know this is not manditory! It is important  
demo! Espesially with Kurotsuki Clan asking of us! We need to know why they are looking! Need to  
know how they find us dano! Naru thought name 'Kurotsuki' sounded familiar to her! Naru-Sensei?  
What did you find out?"

"Find something useful, hai." Naru pulled out a notebook. "Find something dangerous  
moshikashitara. Ojiisan knew old kyongshi-hunter named Kurotsuki Kohaku, runoured to have come  
from many generations of Youkai-taiji! Hai! Ojiisan wrote that Kurotsuki Koharu was tracking  
kyongshi-kuro who called herself 'Meioh Setsuna'! Gave ojiisan description of kyongshi ano  
drawing! Drawing is in notebook! Be careful, as this is only picture and description we have  
of suspect! Besides what I think is portrait on cave-wall."

"I am trying not to throw-up tariyaki!" Usagi said as she passed the notebook to Ami. "She will  
probably give me nightmares!"

"Explains how Blackmoon knew how and where to find us!" Ami replied. "Blackmoon probably do not  
know who they deal with!" She and Ryu passed the notebook to Rei and Minako, who - after gasping -  
handed the notebook to Makoto.

"So? Never an ally?" Makoto asked. "That makes since! Want to tear her apart!"

"Me, too." Usagi said. "First demo, we warn Kurotsuki of devil they play with! Hai! Did not make  
enemies with them in future, do not want to make enemies of them, now! Endymion-Baka must NEVER have  
last laugh. Iyaa!"

"Damn her, damn Pluto!" Rei was close to tears. "WHY is she doing this? Revenge for Endymion?"

"Maybe," Naru answered the miko. "I doubt it demo! Kyongshi are not big on seeking revenge for  
others unless they, themselves, are also being avenged. Even Kyongshi-kuro. There is a saying  
among them. 'Time itself repays'. If Setsuna-Kyongshi is involved in revenge, it must involve  
her on a personal-level. Probably more then revenge dano."

"Something that Senshi may answer." Usagi spoke, calling forth Ginzuishou. "Gomen nissai, Rei!  
Gomen nissai, Minako! I need to talk to Senshi demo! You need to talk to sister-selves dano."

A gentle beam, much like a searchlight or lighthouse-beacon, slowly passed over each of the Senshi,  
plus Tsukino Ikuko. Soon, the Princesses of the Inner-Planets, and Queen Serenity of  
Luna, sitting besides their earthly-hosts!

"Gomen, Serenity-kaasan!" Usagi bowed. "I did not mean to force you out!"

"Goshimpainaku Usagi-Sama!" The Queen demurely closed her eyelids in response. "When Ginzuishou called,  
I wanted to come out. I had to! Hai. For, I know.. something.. of what we must talk about." Serenity then  
growled out, "I.. remember.. Setsuna-kuro. Hai."

At the mere-mention of the kyongshi-kuro, the rest of the kyongshi-shiro either growled or hissed!

"The thing is remembered." Naru commented.

"Hai." Usagi acknowledged. "Not a good sign! Setsuna-kuro seems to have lead Blackmoon to us nanishiro.  
Naze? DEMO! First things first! Introductions!"

Usagi pointed first to Sailormercury.

Mercury giggled lightly. "So like Serenity-aneue's introduction of Senshi to each other! Hai.  
Gentle use of force! Watashi-wa Tagorma-no-Mercury, daughter of Fionnlaidh and Gruoch!" She softly took  
hold of Ami's hand, and then Saeko's. And, gently kissed them.

"You have no idea of how long I've been wanting to do that." Tagorma softly spoke. "Needed to."

Saeko smiled softly as she held on the Ami and Tagorma tightly.

"Saskhazyi Hollu", Sailormars turned to Rei, "the Raven, of the House of the Eagle, warrior-  
priestess. I did not want to frighten you, Hino Rei! I apologize!"

"That's ok." Rei whispered. It wasn't you, Hollu-san! It was.."

"I know." Sailormars answered. "We Kyongshi-shiro have always been told to be wary of our black-cousins!  
One-thousand years ago, I leaned why. Kyongshi-kuro care nothing for us! Endymion-kyongshi made me feel so  
weak, so dependent! Me! A warrior and priestess! Turned into slave-girl! Me. Wanted to die. Endymiom-kuro  
would have won, then."

Rei held on to the trembling, sobbing Senshi.

"I wish Ojiisan were here." Rei whispered.

"This is what our cousins leave us as, Minako-imouto!" Sailorvenus whispered. "Sorry I am that I have  
frightened you, can you not but see the wherefor of my rage?"

Minako gripped Venus's hand as a life-line. "I see your rage, Hela Tyrsdottir! I see it too well. That  
kyongshi-bitch has MUCH to answer for!"

"I do hereby swear, upon the honor of my grandfather, Setsuna-kyongshi to be mine enemy until time ceases  
to be! Here me, O Grandfather Zeus!" Sailorjupiter spoke. "Melita, daughter of Herakles, swears to you!"

"And, so speak the cousins of Serenity-musume! My cousins, also, Usagi!" queen Serenity spoke.

"Your COUSINS, your Majesty?" Makoto asked. incredulously.

"I wondered.. kukukukuku..", Naru laughed, "why the Senshi of Princess Serenity was so quick to give me  
a home.. kuku.. that.. felt like home!"

"Hai." Queen Serenity sadly smiled. "All Hime were kyongshi-shiro! All were refugees dano! Driven from  
homes by other family-members, who viewed them as too close to what kyongshi were in the beginning!"

"Was that.. a bad thing.. Serenity?" Usagi asked.

"You tell me, Usagi!" Serenity smiled. "You have talked to Orion, the Wiseman! Family is almost complete.  
Only one cousin is missing."

"One?" Usagi asked Serenity, though she felt she already knew the answer. "Who, your Majesty?"

Four kyongshi echoed a name Queen Serenity that seemed to float in the air the remainder of that night:

"Caellaech".

"Caellaech".

"Caellaech".

"Caellaech".

"Caellaech".

Usagi's eyes began to tear and cry, as she felt Serenity-Hime's heart break, then shatter.

"Hai." Queen Serenity whispered through her tears. "Caellaech's grandmother was my Aunt Harmonia,  
Caellaech's grandfather was the 'High-Priest', if you will, of Saturn, a planet just beyond our frontier,  
but one we knew fairly well. Anyway, Harmonia married the.. he seemed more a shaman.. Lir. And, one day,  
shortly before Serenity was born, their daughter, Ethne, my best-friend, was abducted by a kyongshi-kuro  
of Pluto! We later recovered Caellaech. Ethne had died from her exposure to the dark one's poisons, and  
Caellaech had spent her formative years on Pluto, we were scared she would not be able to survive anywhere  
else! So? Because of Luna's magics, we agreed to take Caellaech in! And? She grew happy on Luna!"

"And, became Serenity's friend." Usagi whispered through her tears. "Now, Caellach - Hotaru - is missing,  
and Serenity-hime will not come out until she is safely with us, again!"

"Doko Caellach?" Naru asked.

"Setsuna, Hime-no-Pluto, took Caellach away, for 'safe-keeping', she said!" Tagorma spat out. "To make  
sure she was in an enviroment that would not kill her!"

"Hai! To keep her position sure as 'Senshi-of-Time', if the truth were told!" Melita growled.

"'Smoke and Fog'!" Hela snapped one. "Kidnapped! Vanish like rising smoke! Hidden in rising fog!"

"We have two things to do, then!" Usagi snapped out. "One! We have to find Caellaech-no-Satarn! now  
known as 'Hotaru'. Two! We have to deal with Kurotsuki-Blackmoon while we hunt for Pluto and Saturn!  
I am sure, where we find Pluto, we will find Saturn! Hai! Now, minne! Take Henshin-sticks, and hold  
then, two girls to one stick. Cabin is no big enough for all. I think. So? Time to put us back together!  
Hai!"

Ami and Tagorma, Rei and Hollu, Minako and Hela, and Makoto and Melita held onto the henshi-sticks,  
and Iukukuko and Serenity held on to the Lunar-Sceptor, as once again,the light of Ginzuishou bathe each  
one in healing waves.

As the night slipped silently into morning, Ookami and Watchers took the turns as sentries. Just before  
the switch at 2:00am to Usagi and Naru, Ami and Ryu talked from their vantage-point at the top of the falls:

"They have their reasons for coming here," Ryu said after taking some tea, "the Blackmoon."

"Hai." Ami sighed. "Fears can rouse their cautiousness! That, I understand, as well as Tagorma-ane!"

"Goshinpainaku. The Blackmoon will tast us. They are not eneemies demo! Not if they can talk to Usagi  
no Naru!"

"That is it. 'If'!" Ami growled. "Senshi still remember fight! Even if future is different, now? The past  
is not forgotten! There is Setsuna dano!"

"Hai. And, her subordinants!" Ryu sighed. "Probably why I thought I saw Senshi fighting Blackmoon, first,  
then fighting subordinants of Setsuna the same ways."

"Do you mean, they are related, Ryu-kun?"

"They could be, somehow!" Ryu said. "Be careful, Ami-chan!"

Below and away from them, Ami and Ryu watched the steam fall and eddy away, and listened intently to  
the sounds of the night. Listening for any signs of trouble.

"There may be others to fight, if the Senshi are not careful, Ami-chan! They try to gaurd Caellaech, if I  
have seen right! They do not know Senshi demo."

"Just what Usagi DOES NOT need!" Ami let out a small whine. "She does not like innocents to be hurt!"

"You care for her, for Usagi!" Ryu smiled, as her gently held on to Ami.

"Hai." Ami whispered as she bowed her head. "Oldest friend I have, besides parents! In both lives. First  
friend. Best friend. As it was on moon, so it is, on earth. Hai."

"Usagi will be alright," Ryu replied, "if the Senshi can work together!"


	2. Of Hunters and the Hunted, Chap 2

(A Sailormoon Alternate-Universe Fan-fiction) - sequel to "I Know A Secret")

OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-

DISCLAIMERS: "Sailmoon" does not belong to me! It never has, and never will. The copyrights to  
Sailormooon belong to it's creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and a list or manga, animation, and toy firms  
that I can't even remember!

I hereby proclaim that I am borroqing the Character of "Severus Snape from the NARRY POTTER series  
of the author J. !

WARNING! be character-death in this story (by the end)! Since I tried my best to shred the seasons of  
Sailormoon in "I know a secret", I will be re-writing Season 3 in this story! If you have not read "I know a Secret",  
yet, please read before reading this :)

NOTE: IF NEEDED, I will past a Japanese-glosssary later. As for the main-terms:

"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
in our tory, it will mean WEREWOLF.

"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", from the Chinese) can either be thought  
of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

"Mahutsukai" means "Magician", or - in this case - a witch of wizard.

OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-

Two hours before sunrise, Haruna Sakurada was awakened by a knock on her hotel-door:

"Haruna-Sensei?" Severus Snape announced. "Are you ready to arise? I would prefer  
we get a head-start on those who hunt my daughter and her friends!"

"I am up. Snape-Sama!" Sakurada announced. "I will be ready to travel in fifteen  
minutes dano."

"Very good, Haruna-Sensei!" Professor Snape announced. "I shall have breakfast ready  
and waiting you!"

Twenty minutes later, a car was climbing over the mountain roads:

"I hope breakfast has given you energy-enough to hike, Haruna-Sensei," Snape said,  
"Because the road ends ten kilometers from the bounderies of the Oosaka-properties, and  
we shall have to hike another twenty kilometers to the cabin!"

"And you know this.. how.. Snape-Sensei?" Sakurada asked.

"My wife wrote me about what happened to Ami." Snape explained. "She's written me  
about Ami ever since we seperated. For the good of Saeko and Ami. I thought."

Snape then produced a rifle. "I trust, my dear woman, you are familiar with one of  
these."

"Somewhat." Sakurada replied.

"Good, then! When we get close to the lands of Oosaka, we shall hide and wait for the  
others to arrive! If they happen to go onto the Oosaka-lands, I have little doubt they shall  
walk into a trap. And? I, for one, want to make sure the trap is closed TIGHTLY!"

"Hai, Snape-Sama!" Haruna saluted, then reached in her car for her backpack. "It shall  
be as you wish!"

Two kilometers from the Oosaka-property, Snape and Haruna found places to melt into the  
foliage along either side of the trail. There along the track, Haruna silently took an old  
leather-bound journal from her backpack. She then scanned through the journal, while  
listening for any movements back down the trail.

"What are you reading about, Sakurada-chan?" Snape asked as quietly as possible.

"Mahoutsukai," Haruna hissed back. "Ojiisan would read me stories from this! Hai! Diary of  
his ojiisan. Record of all things he saw and felt that was magical. He was, supposedly, like  
Talamasca of Europe! He told stories to Ojiisan? Ojiisan tell them to me! Always said that  
there was more in this world than science could explain away! Wise man. Hai. As I learned who  
some of my students might be, started re-reading diary." She then closed the journal, and  
listened intently. "I think I hear noise down the trail!"

"Doko Shingo-kun, Usagi?" Makoto asked. "I have not seen him or Tsukino Kenji-Sama since  
breakfast!"

"They went for a run down the mountain. Hai!" Usagi grinned. "Okaasan is watching over them.  
Hai."

"Hai." Makoto crossed her arms losing herself in thought. "Know where part of pack is! Hai!  
Where is the rest?"

"Naru and Umino are going through the library finding what they can on Kurotsuki Clan and  
Setsuna-Kyongshir-kuro!" Usagi answered.

"Hai!" Makoto groused. "Still not BELIEVE That Senshiate was refuge of Kyongshi-Kuro! Do not  
WANT to believe it! Was Serenity-Kaasan so weak and blind to Kyongshi-kuro she let them IN?"

"Mako-chan..?!" Usagi gently growled a warning to her friend. Part of her wanted to scold  
the giantesa, but the other part of her agreed with Makoto's feelings. She sighed:

"You are half-right, Mako-chan! Serenity-Kaasan was weakened enough to be influenced by Kyongshi  
-kuro! Outer-planets were just made members of Silver-Alliance demo! Saturn we only had contacts with  
through Jupiter, for the longest time! Saturn told us of other planets demo. Moon had no relations to  
Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto when Serenity-kaasan was small girl!"

"Ara.. could have been Kyongshi-kuro homeworlds! Never would have known!" Makoto growled. "Melita  
would not know! Iyaa. Much kept from Senshi! So? Where are Ami-ane and Saeko?"

"Examining Rei-chan and Mina-chan! Hai!" Usagi looked up at Makoto. "Even after meeting Senshi,  
face-to-face, Saeko want to know how Rei and Minako react to them. ESPECIALLY after meeting them!"

"I can understand that.. I think." The brunette pondered. "Kyongshi-kuro.. scare me. Kyongshi-shiro  
are different! When me and Melita finally met, in the mirror, after battle with Endymion-baka, was like  
we grown-up together for years! Kukuku! I know that, technically, we have, demo.."

"Hai! Same with Serenity and me!" Usagi grew excited. "A sister I did not know I had! Hai. At first? I  
did not think we were alike! Now? Still not alot alike! Enough alike to be friends demo. Like sisters. Hai."

"Glad to hear that!" Dr. Mizuno called out. "Last thing we need in pack is sisters who cannot get along!  
Iyaa. Especially when they share one body! VERY troubling!"

"Hai!" Makoto turned and snapped a bow to Mizuno Saeko. "Should not have pack-members trying to kill  
themselves! Iyaa." She then turned a sly grin and mischievious eye to Minako. "That is MY job!"

"Aw.." Minako playfully moped, "you're no fun at all, Mako-chan!"

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto slowly turned thei heads toward Minako - and stared.

"Actually?" Ami responded. "She is!"

Usagi, Rei, and Minako - and Mizuno Saeko - turned their heads toward Ami. Makoto, meanwhile, started  
to respond, but dropped her jaw as the color drained from her face!

"Makoto-chan!" Usagi quickly spoke. "It will be alright! Minako is just being Minako!"

"Ami dano?" Makoto managed to squeak out in a rapid breathe.

"Musume is musume." Saeko answered, causing Ami to blush and stare at the ground.

"Have always wondered how Usagi stayed as normal as she did with Senshi!" Naru chirped. "Usagi? Me,  
mom, and Unimo found everything we could on Kurotsuki and Setsuna, besides what I found last night, plus  
what we could find on Caellaech-Hotaru of Saturn! Hopefully, it will help us."

"WE HAVE COMPANY!" Shingo sounded the alarm. "Party of Eight, last seen near meadow!"

"They are close?" Usagi asked Shingo as Kenji and Ikkuko caught up with everyone.

"We ran back when.. we saw them.. the far-end of the meadow," Shingo fought to get his breathing  
under control. "Just coming through the trees! Look like Kurotsuki! From.. who you described.

"Shimatte..", Usagi hissed. "We do not have time to gather more firepower! Who has rifles ready?"

"Kaasan and me are armed!" Naru announced. "Mizuno-Sensei and Uwada-kun dano!"

"we have been carrying rifles since last night's revelations!" Minako answered Usagi. "Seemed  
like the best thing to do!"

Rei nodded.

"Hai. Do not want to start war with Kurotsuki, for whatever reason!" Usagi answered. "They must  
know we are prepared to fight demo. Let them know we come as equals. Come! Let us get to falls quickly!  
Welcome guests!"

In fifteen minutes, rifles were lined up on bother sides of the riverlet between the highest and  
middle pools. Usagi and Ami were watching from the lip of the upper-falls.

Suddenly, the two Ookami were softly whining and growing softly, but loud enough to alert the pack:

Something was moving up the track!

The hunting-party followed the path above the stream. So far, the reports of the Seer, Meioh Setsuna,  
had not proven terribly accurate. There had been no fresh-signs of ookami on this mountain. In fact,  
there seemed to be no sign of ookami, at all! As for the reported-Kyongshi?

Suddenly, a shot rang out from the falls about 75 yards away! The shot went into a tree just three  
inches above and just right of the white-haired leader of the party!

The hunting-party of the Kurotsuki Clan froze in its tracks!

"First shot was only warning!" Saeko called out. "Second one will kill! Next move is yours!"

Usagi and Ami, still in Ookami-form, looked out at the Kurostuki Clan from the top of the waterfall.

"May I ask where we are?" The white-haired leader asked, counting the number of rifles aimed at  
his group.

"You may ask!" Naru chirped. "Welcome to the Lands of Oosaka! How may we help you?"

"We were told of.." A red-haired gentleman started to speak. The white-haired man motioned for  
silence.

"We are just passing through," The white-haired man spoke up, noticing the two ookami at the  
waterfall's top, "we are sorry to trespass."

"Travelers are welcomed!" Oosako Kana spoke. "As long as they show respect."

"I would - suggest - you show these people respect, Kurotsuki!" Severus Snape spoke from in back  
of the travelers. "Or? Your ashes shall float to sea." He and Haruna-Sensei cocked their rifles.  
"The choice.. is yours. As my wife said? Her second shot WILL kill!"

At that point, Usagi and Ami turned and trotted back to the cabin!

"The ookami!" The red-haired man spoke up, aggitatedly. "Where did they go?! I know I saw them!  
Where did they GO!"

"Goshinpainaku, Red man!" Saeko quipped. "You will see them, soon! For now? Move! Single-file!"

"Why will we being seeing them?" A young blue-haired man said.

"Because pack-leader worries about you, baka!" Makoto growled out. "Met you once before. Wants this  
time to be better than last time! Hai."

"Sounds like what you have written mrd about their pack-leader." Severus observed and nodded to Saeko.

Soon, the mixed-party made it to the Oosaka cabin, where they were met by Usagi and Ami in their best  
kimonos:

"Konnichi-wa, Kurotsuki-tachi!" Usagi bowed. "Welcome to our winter-home! Hai! Oosakas are gracious  
hosts! Ami, my second, has told me she thought she saw her tousan in rear-gaurd! Hai. Dimande! Saffiru!  
Rubeus! Esmerodo! Come! Me have coffee and cocoa inside, more in caves, and much to talk about. Hai!"

"Hold!" The white-haired youth, the leader of the Kurotsuki, spoke. "We go nowhere until I get two  
answers! You, obviously, know us, but, who are you? And, how do you know of the Family Kurotsuki?"

"What you demand is fair." Usagi gave a sigh. "One? I am one of the Ookami you hunt! I, also, house  
the spirit of kyongshi."

The Kurotsuki clan tensed at hearing Usagi.

"Two? As to how do I know the of the Kurotsuki? I know because, in another life, we were manipulated  
into fighting each other. At that time, the Kurotsuki died. I did not kill.. personally.. but..," Usagi  
cried, "was used to bait a trap which no Kurotsuki walked out of! Iyaa!" Usagi breathed in and out.  
"Did not want to fight, then! Do not wish to fight, now! Not you. Come! I think we can all use some hot  
food and drinks! Come!"

As Usagi lead the two groups into the cabin, Saeko spoke to Severus:

"Mayonaka was able to get to you?" Saeko looked up at the man.

"Hai. I had been thinking of coming to Nippon after the semester was over, and your messege just gave me  
more reason, my wife!" Snape answered. "Ever since finding out that Ami was Sailorsenshi, I've been.. con-  
cerned - about you two! Britain is too far away for me to react. Usually."

"Hai." Saeko agreed. "There is Dumbadoro dano. Death-Eaters dano."

"The Death-Eaters are understanding." Severus chuckled low. "Dumbledore.. is unimportant."

"What is Haruna-Sensei doing here?" Saeko asked, bowing slightly to the teacher.

"She passed me by thrice as I was shadowing the wolf-hunters, yesterday. Haruna-Sensei and I also came  
upon a torii across from the other side of this mountain. Before the mouth of a cave or tunnel. The energies  
emminating from it are DARKER than any I've ever felt from even Hogwarts'!"

"Why is Haruna-Sensei here demo?" Ami asked as she joined the conversation.

"I am here watching over you. Hai!" Sakurada answered, pulling out the journal she carried.

"You.. are a Watcher?" Ami asked a bit nervously.

"Me? Iiede!" Sakurada smiled. "Ojiisan said ojiisan was diarist in Old Nippon! Would read me stories from  
diary. Hai. Stories of things he saw. Ojiisan always said there was more in this world than what we saw or  
were told. When things started to happen.. two years ago.. in Juuban? I remember stories. As I reread them,  
I started watching Usagi-chan, you and Makoto-chan and Minako-chan dano! Usagi always friendly, always  
caring. She very concerned with you and Makoto and Minako! Starting hearing about Sailorsenshi tonikaku.  
Started watching you girls dano. Was not long before I started seeing similarities! Been watching since! Hai."

"Arigatounissai! For watching over us, Haruna-Sensei!" Usagi bowed. "Come! Breakfast is ready! We shall talk.  
afterwards! Fukurou doko? It is getting cold?"

Saeko hooted into the forest, "Mayonaka? Come!"

\ At last, the party went into the cabin, followed by an owl, blacker it seemed than any night.

"So, Tsukino Usagi-Sama!" Dimande spoke between bite of pancakes and bacon and sips of tea. "What is it  
you say we need to discuss? Is it another trap you fear? How do Oosakas fit into this dano?"

"I fear someone is playing us against each other!" Usagi responded. "I would like to find out why! Why  
is not as important as finding and stopping play-time, demo!"

"Do you know who it is that plays us like puppets, Tsukino-Sama?" Saffiru asked.

"Hai. I think I do, Kurotsuki-kun!" Usagi answered. "I have suspicions, Kurotsuki may hold clues to whether  
or not my suspicions are founded demo! We will go through our clues after breakfast! As for Oosaka? They have  
watched my family for three generations! Only find out about them when Kyongshi-kuro decided to hunt Ookami! Hai."

After breastfast was over, the two groups assembled around the table, and notepads and journals were passed  
around.

"The family Oosaka have been Watchers for a few generations!" Dimande pondered.

"As long, it would seem, as the family Kurotsuki." Saffiru responded.

"Not quite that long!" Naru sang. "For long time demo!"

"Hai. Long enough, it would seem, for our ancestors to meet! These are Kohaku-Sama's notes, word-for-word!  
And a truthful representation of the kyongshi!"

"Arigatou nissai!" Naru bowed. "When my family started finding kyongshi, and having to ward them off, we  
sought the aid of others who had experiences with kyongshi! That is how we met Kurotsuki Kohaku! It is he who  
warned us of Setsuna-kyongshi!"

"You KNEW about Setsuna-kyongshi?" Makoto squeaked.. then, growled, threateningly. "And. Let. Her. Live?"

"Hold your temper, Makoto!" Usagi commanded. "Tell Melita to hold hers dano! Sailorsenshi did not react  
with hostility to Sailorpluto first time we met! Iie! Probably could not remember! I do not think Serenity  
remembered!"

"I do not remember a Sailorpluto, Usagi!" Naru said thoughtfully. "Not in this life-time. Nanishiro."

"'This life-time'?" Esmaurodo echoed, looking closely at Naru. "How OLD are you, Naru-chan?"

"I am 15 years old! Now!" Naru chirped."I am re-incarnate demo! As are Sailorsenshi. Hai! Have had dreams  
of past lifetime. Not all happy times, iyaa, Esmaurodo-Sama. Born on earth over 1,000 years ago, Kaasan sent  
me to Lunarian Kingdom to keep me safe. Make friends on Moon. Die with friends on Moon. Reborn back on earth  
15 years ago!"

"The Lunarian KINGDOM?" Saffiru's voice rose in a defensive-tone as he, too, turned to face Naru. "We were  
told that was the home of the Kyongshi! By Setsuna, herself!"

"Be calm, itouto! Let the Watcher speak." Dimande held out his palm. "Setsuna did not tell us everything!  
We never really expected her to demo." He then turned to Usagi:

"You claim to hold a kyongshi-spirit in you, Tsukino-Sama! What can you tell us of it? Where it came from  
dano?"

"She is spirit of Hime-no-Tsuki, Dimande-San!" Usagi answered, facing her interrogator with wide, confident  
eyes. "Tsuki is home of race of Kyongshi-shiro, hai! Peaceful. It was refuge until visit of  
Kyongshi-kuro, hai."

"You speak as if there were a difference among kyongshi, Tsukino-chan!" Rubeus spoke up. "Are  
not all kyongshi the same?"

"Iyaa!" Usagi answered. "Not anymore! Used to be the same, from what we have been told. No more.  
Become Kyongshi-shiro and kyongshi-kuro! Both live on dreams. Hai. Kyongshi-shiro take some of each dream,  
give dream back dano! Dreamer still lives. Kyongshi-kuro give back nightmare for dream demo. Dreamer scarred.  
Dreamer die ouou. Kyongshi-shiro take blood at times, to keep track of friends. Never much demo.  
Kyongshi-kuro take much blood ouou. Enough to cause death! 'Blood-Farmers', Naru-Sensei has called  
them!"

"We have heard the term, Tsukino-Sama." Dimande replied.

"Is there any reason Kurotsuki is hunting Ookami?" Makoto asked.

"We were told .. by Setsuna .. Ookami were hiding a cursed kyongshi, able to bring indisciminate-  
death to the world." Saffiru answered. "Do Ookami harbor this creature?"

The Senshi gave low, defensive growls.

"We would harbor no destructive force, willingly." Ami spoke up.

"What of.. unknowingly?" Rubeus asked.

"Senshi know of two kyngshi!" Naru spoke up, as the Senshi turned their heads towards her. "One is cursed.  
The other would bring death! Hai. All can be explained better in the library! Come minne! Into the  
tunnels."

As the group started to enter the tunnel to the cave, Rei and Minako noticably shivered as they  
entered the trapdoor.

"Claustrophobic?" Saffiru asked the two Senshi.

"Iie!" Rei answered a little too crisply. "Just.. remembering first time we learned of this door  
and passageway. What.. happened before..."

"Was NOT your fault dano!" Usagi countered, then growled. "Fault of Endymion-Kyongshi-kuro! May he rot in  
deepest part of HELL! Hai."

"Hai. Endymion-kuro's suggestion." Rei countered in a near-whisper. "Our actions demo! Gasoline. Fire. We  
wanted screams. Wanted dead flesh. Hai. Wants of kyongshi-kuro."

"Ami paid you back for those wants dano." Usagi said as Naru lead the way to the caves. "Twice! Here minna!  
Take a lamp! Easier to see by while labrary is being lit. Hai!"

"What is wrong with Miss Rei?" Rubeus asked Ami. "And, why does it involve you?"

"Dark story." Ami replied. "May tell it once we get into open air. Rei and Minako obviously need to hear it  
again! only reason to retell it!"

Soon, the party came to the library-cave, where Naru started to light torches along the wall. As two torches  
were lit, they illuminated a wall-paiting between them, a scene between Naru and Usagi and the rest of the Senshi:  
Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. Then she lit torches revealing Hotaru, the Sailorsenshi of Saturn.

"That is...!" Saffiru erupted.

"The 'Cursed one', by her own words. Hai." Usagi tried to hold back tears. "Half-kuro.. Half-shiro.. Itoko.  
Moon's magic was only place she could live.. other than Time-Gates. Split.. between.. shiro and kuro is so great..  
intimate-contact can ultimately KILL parents.. and Joji."

Usagi turned and cried into Dimande's chest, as memories savagely attacked her!

"We Senshi - and Naru - are all re-incarnates. I think." Usagi whispered through her tears. "Some lives are easier  
than others. Hotaru's.. has probably been hardest of all. From.. what we were told.. each new-life has been a bit  
longer than the old-life. Still short demo. Still lonely. Still tragic."

"Do not worry, Miss Usagi!" Dimande held onto the trembling girl firmly. "We of the Kurotsuki will help you find  
the young one."

Suddenly, lamps were lit toward the far-end of the wall of paintings.

And, as the viewers came closer to see the figure, they froze!

"That.. is..!?" Esmerodo stuttered involuntarily, and her voice seemed to dry into a fearful whisper.

Defensive growls and hisses came out of Usagi, Ikkuko, and the Senshi.

The figure was of a women with long green hair, holding a key-shaped staff, and standing before a torii the  
color of bleached-bones.

"The one who calls herself. 'Meioh Setsuna.'" Dimande spoke evenly.

"I only met her, once!" Naru said. "Once was enough demo! I felt like corpse in her presence - cold outside, dead  
inside!"

"That.. torii!" Sakurarada whispered. "I have.. seen it! Made me feel dead!"

"You have.. seen the torii?" Ami asked. "Doko torii?"

"We have both seen the torii, Ami!" Professor Snape spoke to his daughter. "Down the road heading east of the  
Oosaka-lands, going back towards the Edo Plains. Along a side-road going north, along a small valley a mountain away  
from the Oosaka-border."

"Hai! We know where Senshi-kuro is!" Dr. Mizuno spoke. "Where Hotaru is dano."

"We have problem demo!" Rubeus spoke. "Setsuna-kyongshi has helpers! A tall woman, with short-cut blonde hair.  
Looks like a boy. Sometimes, I think she is as strong as a boy! From what I have heard witnesses say! Also, she has  
a partner! A woman with sea-green hair! She, I have heard, is a devious one! No one knows whare they come from  
demo!"

"I may have known them." Naru spoke as she went to light more torches to expose to further cave-paintings. "Do these  
look like they might be familiar, Kurotsuki-kun?"

In one battle-scene, Naru's former-self was battling a short-haired blonde, attacking and parrying with yo-yos! In  
the other painting, Naru was battling a greenish-haired woman with a net and trident!

And two of the Ayakashi Sisters - Cooan and Baruche - stood frozen, staring at the pictures! Then, they  
looked to Naru:

"You.. FOUGHT.. the CHAMPIONS! In the ways of our home-world? And LIVED?"

Everyone then turned towards Naru.

"They said.. the only way to.. gain their respect.. was to fight them! Uranians and Neptonians..  
Harpies and Merfolk.. are quite FOND of the arena! And? Since many, if not all, of the Inner-Planets had -  
with the exception of the Martians - given up 'the Games' by the time of the Millenium, the Senshi of Uranus  
and Neptune considered the REST of the Senshiate.. BENEATH them! They would work with the Millenium.. for  
defensive-purposes, but? They would go no further! Unless? Someone matched them. as they said, 'Honor for  
honor'!"

"They were BATTLE-CRAZY?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"We still are." Cooan explained.

"Gomen nissai!" Baruche apologized.

"Goshinpainaku!" Naru smiled. "What is done, is done! Besides? I did not have to fight you! Unless you wish to fight?"

"Time has mellowed the merfolk a little!" Baruche bowed to Naru. "However, I am not sure of the harpies?"

Baruche then giggled as she quick-stepped away from Cooan's punch and side-kick.

"May we fight.. with you? After some lessons?" Ami asked the two Ayakashi sisters, then looked over to Naru.

" You may, Ami-ookami!" Baruche answered. "We will gladly help you train! But... why?"

"We will have to fight against the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune nazenara!" Makoto answered as she studied the  
paintings of the Senshi. She then turned to Naru. "Oosaka-Sensei! How do we practice with the yo-yos?"

"Come!" Naru stated, fishing-out papers for The Kurotsuki Clan, Professor Snape, and Haruna Sakurada to take  
notes on. We will start assembling the target-mannequins outside, by the pools! Come!"

soon, the party carry bamboo, bindings, and melons - and six yo-yos, two casting nets and two tridents - through  
the rest of the cavern to the entrance:

Soon, the party came to the cavern's spring.

"It is good to see you, again, Senshi!" The ghpstof the Wiseman appeared. "And, it gladdend me to see the Kurotsuki!  
My grandchildren have not won! The path of History has diverged! Good!"

"What 'path of history, old one?" Saffiru asked defensively.

"And who are these 'Grandchildren' you speak of?" Rubeus asked in a beligerant tone.

"Calm down!" Dimando's calm voice finally spoke up. "Let the ghost speak. Pray forgive my imouto."

"We are well, Orion!" Usagi spoke as diplomatically as she could. "Arigatou for your concern. Orion-Sama? This is  
the Clan Kurotsuki, and their eldest-brother,Kurotsuki Dimando! Dimano-Sama, this is Orion, last king.. of the Kyongshi,  
before Civil War split them apart! Hai." She then bowed in introduction to the ghost. "You, and Orion, met - under more tragic  
circumstances.. in a different lifetime."

"Ara.. your... grandchildren...". Dimando began.

"Endymion and Setsuna." Orion sighed.

"Were part of that tragedy?" Dimande finished.

"Part and PARCEL," Orion growled, "of EVERY tragedy to befall those of Luna and Terra!"

"And, what of the Cursed One?" Esmaurodo spoke. "What of Hotaru?"

"No doubt, part of one of Setsuna's PLANS to GUARANTEE the future of the Kyongshi-kuro!" Orion hissed out. "Unfortunately,  
what bodes well for the Kyongshi-Kuro does NOTHING but bring misery and death to everyone else!"

"And, what of her allies?" Dimando asked coolly. "They who are called the Champoins of Uranus and Neptune? They seem to  
be Senshi. And, rather powerful! If we have heard correctly."

Orion chuckled, a sound that sent a chill down the spine of everyone who heard the old ghost:

"The Champions of Uranus and Neptune are - of a certainty - confident in their own abilities. And, FOOLS for thinking so!  
There is a reason the Kyongshi have never tested the Uranians and Neptonians in 'The Games'! Kuku! It is not because we  
are weak! If anything, it is the opposite that is true! We Kyongshi KNOW we are strong! We have proven that since time  
immemorial! We know that, IF the Merfolk and Harpies had even deigned to test our strength.. there would BE no more Merfolk  
or harpies! And that, sadly for us, would never have been our intentions."

"Until now." Rubeus muttered.

"Aye." Orion sighed heavily. "Until now. The pride of the Champions will lead to nowhere but the grave! For, Setsuna,  
though more cunning, is as insane as her brother, Endymion!"

"Come, outside!" Naru motioned to the outside, "SeaBees, front and CENTER! We have TARGETS to set up! Most of  
you need ro learn how to fight yo-yos with yo-yos! And? Some of us need refresher-courses!"

As soon as the mixed-group got to the upper pool of the falls, targets were set up and secured to the ground. Then, the  
students - Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto - gathers in a semi-circle as Naru gave the lessons:

"MIZUNO! AINO! HINO! KINO! You are with me, now, so that any mistakes you make with Ayakashi Cooan-Sensei will not  
put you in Hospital or Cemetery! Hai. Cooan, by her own admission, is not Champion! She DOES know how to us yo-yo demo!  
Very effectivly! Her blood and spirit are, after all, Uranian. SO! Practice on targets! Learn how to toss," Naru quickly turned as  
tossed her yo-yo, leaving a cut in the bamboo before returning to her hand. "Learn how to catch dano! Edges of practice yo-yos  
are sharp, as are some of the yo-yo weapons! for checking accuracy! Can be used to injure and kill demo! Remember  
that when going against Senshi of Uranus. Now? Get ready! Mizubno Ami? Up! When we are through, here, Usagi will practice!"

"Hai, Sensei!" Ami bowed. Then, she took her mark on the shore of the pool and tossed, stricking the crossbar to the right of  
the pole.

"Do better, Mizuno!" Ami muttered to herself. "Injury is just flesh-wound! Harpie can still strike! Readjust aim.. and..."

Ami threw again.. right in the center of the target!

"HAI! Right in the breast! if throw does not kill? Should, at least, cripple!"

Ami then threw from her other hand:

"HAI! Even I see cut in crosbar! Hopefully, wing is injured beyong use. Two more for good measure!"

"Saeko, my wife," Snape growled a bit worriedly. "our daughter does appear a bit feral?!"

"Hai." Saeko answered Severus. "Almost losing pack will do that to ookami."

Ami then threw a her yo-yos simultaneously from both hands! Her right yo-yo knocked the melon "head" off of the bamboo target.  
while the left yoyo cut the melon in two!

Rei and Minako, meanwhile, were as still a statues, watching as Ami had surgically attacked the targets!

"HINO REI!" Naru called out mercilessly. "You are up next!" Naru then took a melon and reset it to from a head. "Take the position!"  
Then, she moved out of range. "Now... ATTACK!"

Slowly, at first, then with more confidence , Rei aimed and tossed the yo-yos.

"The Senshi of Mars and Venus do but seem rather submissive to the Senshi of Mercury!" Dimande spoke as he and Usagi watched as Rei,  
then Minako, took turns practicing with the yo-yos. "From what I have gathered. the Senshi of Mars and Fire does not submit to anyone!  
And.. will you not be practing, Ms. Tsukino?"

"Will I take memy practice? Hai!" Usagi answered. "The other Senshi meed their practice, however! To purge them of them fears. Most  
left by Endymion and Setsuna. And? As for the first question?"

"That is a story I would like to hear, myself, your Highness!" Professor Snape replied. "Saeko has told me some, but, not much. And,  
from what she has written me, nefore, my Ami has never been so.. asertive.. before! What has changed her? And, please, call me Severus."

"Hai." Usagi smiled. "Severus? Dimande? Minne? This started.. the latest change in Ami.. three months ago..."


	3. Of Hunters and the Hunted, Chap 3

OF HUNTERS AND THE HUNTED

(A Sailormoon Alternate-Universe Fan-fiction) - sequel to "I Know A Secret")

OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-

DISCLAIMERS: "Sailmoon" does not belong to me! It never has, and never will. The copyrights to  
Sailormooon belong to it's creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and a list or manga, animation, and toy firms  
that I can't even remember!

I hereby proclaim that I am borroqing the Character of "Severus Snape from the NARRY POTTER series  
of the author J. !

WARNING! be character-death in this story (by the end)! Since I tried my best to shred the seasons of  
Sailormoon in "I know a secret", I will be re-writing Season 3 in this story! If you have not read "I know a Secret",  
yet, please read before reading this :)

NOTE: IF NEEDED, I will past a Japanese-glosssary later. As for the main-terms:

"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
in our tory, it will mean WEREWOLF.

"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", from the Chinese) can either be thought  
of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

"Mahutsukai" means "Magician", or - in this case - a witch of wizard.

OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-OHAH-

Chapter 3:

"Severus? Dimande? Minne?" Usagi commanded as she began her tale "This started.. the latest change in Ami.. three months ago. Hai. At first,  
Ami-imouto did not wish to tell me this demo! Did not want to have okaasan see what happened. Did not wish to bring back hurtful-memories. Iie!"

"That.. sounds like our daughter." Professor Snape grinned to his wife before turning to face Usagi. "So, now! How did this change start?"

"As I said," Usagi said, "it started - three months ago! Before Ami meet Tagorma! Tagorma would have told Ami-chan this would happen if she  
could have demo! Sereniti-imouto warn me this might happen. I warn Imouto this might happen! Ryo-kun old Ami-imouto thios WOULD happen! Not enough  
warning demo? Anyway:

"Ami and Saeko-kaasan were returning from a late-night run around Juuban when both women saw a couple of visitors at their front-door. Ami growled  
out low and defensively as she stepped in front of her mother, shielding the older-women. Saeko stroked Ami's blue coat, trying to calm her daughter.

"'Goshinpainaku!' Saeko whispered reassuringly. 'Could not even if they wanted to. Demo. They are not here to hurt you or me, my Ami! Even from here,  
I can see them fidget. They are more frightened of us than you are of them."

"Ami just whined and whimpered and nodded in agreement.

"Then, in an effort, she told me later, to regain herself, Ami-chan started to qietly chant:

'Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto...'

"'Komban-wa, Hino-San!' Saeko greeted the pair as she and Ami made it to the door, slowly massauging her tempels. 'Komban-wa, Aino-San! Darkness falls!  
Would you two girls care to enter? I will make some tea.'

'Ara.. Hai. Hai!' Minako stuttered.

'Arigatounissai!' Rei answered at hyper-speed, kowtowing clumsily to Saeko and falling back onto the hedge as a result.

'Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them..' Ami-chan continued to chant. Saeko-Sensei noticed  
that the chanting was now accompanied by labored breathing demo.

"Rei slowly got up - fighting what appeared to mother and daughter to be a case of vertigo - and started apologizing to the Mizunos again  
and bowing.. with the same result as before.

"Ami took a deep breath to calm herself, slowly letting it out before she spoke from the safety of the doorway:

'Rei-chan? It would probably be best if you went inside and found a place to sit down before apologizing and hurting yourself beyond the  
point where my mother's skill in repairing you is severely tested! Come!'

'Hai, Mizuno-sensei!' Rei meeped out, as she and Minako went inside the Mizuno-house.

"'Kamisama!' Ami breathed in as Saeko slowly closed the door. "They will find a way to kill themselves before morning-light!'"

"These are the Hime's Senshi?" Snape growled out, as Dimende and Saffiru snickered.

'Quiet, Aishiteru," Saeko caressed Severus' shoulders. "The best is yet to come."

"Anyhow!" Usagi continued, trying not to giggle, "As soon as the Ami entered the house, shepherding Rei and Minako, Saeko closed the door carefully,  
she then withdrew to the kitchen to prepare tea. Someone in the family room was going to need calming! And, Saeko was sure it was not going to be their  
guests!

"So? She kept an ear open to the family-toom. Her hearing might not have been as accute as Ami's, but working in a hospital for so long, she had  
trained herself in how to listen for warning-noices! And, she was sure she had heard her daughter chant in a low tone:

'Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto... Do not kill them..  
Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto.. Do not kill them.. Usagi needs imouto...'

"Soon, however, the uneasy - truce, if you will - was broken!

"'Ami-chan', Minako wailed. 'Why do you noot speak to us anymore? I thought we were friends?'

"'KAMI-SAMA!' Saeko whispered as she zeroed in on a medicine-cabinet and asperine, 'Aino Minako is worse than Usagi!'

'If I was not your friend,' Ami said in a low measure tone, 'you would be dead! Usagi would be searching for new Senshi dano!'

'After what we did to Saeko-Sensei demo?!' Rei all but screeched. 'We DESERVE to be tested! To prove our loyalty! Hai!'

"And, Saeko almost staretd to massauge her tempels. Did the miko really just say what she thought she said? Ami had told her, she seemed to remember,  
that Rei was intelligent and stable!

'Tested?' Ami croaked out, the replied in a deadly whisper, 'Last tine we fought? You wound up as Sailorsenshi POPCICLES!'

'Does not count!' Rei snapped out as Minako nodded her head in affirmation. 'Kyongshi held possession of us! We could not react! We DEMAND rematch!  
HONOR demands rematch!'

'You were still FROZEN when Usagi used GINZHUISHOU on you!" Ami pleaded. "Listen to yourselves!'

'We were not that frozen!' Minako waved her hand.

"Ami-imouto began to hypeerventillate:

'I cannot! I would be.. guilty of murder! You would FREEZE to death!'

"Rei looked at Ami slily:

'Cannot'. Hai. Will not because Ami-chan cannot! Hai.' The miko taunted the young ookami." Usagi related, mimicking Rei perfectly:  
"'Knows fire will stop ice every time. Knows I will win.'"

At the point in the story, Severus Snape turned in askence to his estranged-wife - and hissed:

'Why in all the nine rings of Hell are they not dead?!'

Saeko shrugged her shoulders. "Mesume's choice?"

Usagi continued as storyteller:

'Nani-yo?' Ami's voice came out dangerously low and slowly as sshe slipped out of her chair. "You.. will.. win.. koinu? You had trouble even keeping  
UP with me, first time! Hai!"

"That was first time!" Minako retorted. "Mot this time! This time we know your Modern Operendi!"

"That's 'Modus Operendi', Minako-chan." Ami sighed.

"Hai! That, too!" Minako smiled. "Need to prove first time was worm!"

"'Worm'?" Ami's head popped up, a strange, sudden fire in her blue eyes. Slowly, the young girl growled out. "A.. 'fluke'?"

"Hai! That's the word!" Minako clapped.

"So? My almost freezing you to death was fluke?" Ami exhaled, then imhaled.

"Hai." Minako waved Ami off. "Should NEVER have happened."

And Saeko counted off ten seconds.

"KAASAN!" Ami cried out as loudly as she could, standing as streight and tall as she could. "PREPARE for TRIAGE! I am takng inouye to park for  
OBEDIENCE TRAINING!"

"Remember, musume!" Saeko called from the front-door, trying to kill a laugh. "Baka are team-mates!"

As the trio came to Juuban Park, Ami quickly and gracefully spun to face Rei and Minako: Alright! You two baka to wish prove yourselves to me!  
Let's play! First thing demo! Henshin! Hit me with the best you have! I will not kill the helpless. Iie."

"'Helpless'?" Rei and Minako meeped out. "We are not..."

"MERCURY POWER!" Ami called out as the other two were gaping. "MAKE-UP!"

"Ara..", Minaako stammered. "I think you made her mad, Rei. Saying that we would win!"

"ME?!" The miko stopped short to face her partner. "YOU were the one who called her beating us a FLUKE!"

And Ami, stared, wide-eyed, at the two Sailorsenshi!

"There you go, Rei-chan!" Minako put her hands on her hips. "Always picking knots!"

"That's picking nits, Minako-chan." Rei groused.

"Why would I pick gnats?!" Minako responded. "Amyway! That is not important, now!"

"Stop BARKING, inouye!" Ami called out, arms across her breasts and heel tapping the ground. "Henshin.. before I lose what patience I have left!  
Usagi will be left with only TWO other Senshi dano!"

"M.. M.. Mars POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"MARS FLAME.."

"VENUS LOVE-MEEEE..."

"MERCURY... SHABON SPRAY!"

".. ARROW!"

".. WHIP!"

The Shabon Spray Fog was getting thicker and colder around the two Senshi as Mercury deftly leapt straight into the night sky, out of range of  
the Martian arrow and Venutian chain.

A minute went by where not a sound was made. Then, Sailormercury spoke:

"Is that.. your best.. imouto? I expected worse."

As Mercury's image seemed to shimmer somewhere in the fog, Rei reacted:

"'Rin - Ryou - Rou - Sha - Tai - Kai - Shi - Retsu - Sai - Zen," the dark haired miko chanted slowly, taking aim with an ofuda, "AKURO TAISEN!"

"Sailormars then slapped the ofuda against where she thought Sailormercury's head was.

"'ITAI!' Minako cried amd whimpered. 'What are you DOING to me, Rei-chan! That HURT!'

"'Ara.. Gomennissai, Minako-chan?' Rei meeped out.

"'Venus.. Love-me.. WHIP!'

"A Venusian chaain suddenly cut the fog - and straight to the miko's face!

"Rei just had time to dive out of the way of the chain!

"'nani-yo?!' Tri screamed. 'ARE YOU trying to KILL ME, Minako-BAKA?!'

"'What weree YOU thinking of, slapping that OFUDA on me?!' Minako countered.

"'That was.. an accident?' Rei meeped again. 'Friendly fire?"

"'Fire was not friendly!' Minaako groused.

"'Koyngshi-Senshi fight among themselves? Forget about me?' Ami's whispered chirp seemed to come from everywhere in the fog, and nowhere.  
'So sad.'

"Her whisper then became a shout of defiance: 'SHINE... AQUA... ILLUSION!"

A Sudden blizzard fell upon the park, as two Senshi ran for their very lives!

'Nani-yo?' Minako gasped out. 'Mizuno-San is trying to KILL US!'

'You.. THINK?' Rei huffed. 'K-k-k...keep running.. BAKA!'"

"It would have been easier just to kill them, outright!" Professor Snape softly chuckled.

"Hai." Saeko smiled at her husband. "Not Slytherin-way demo. You have said, many times."

"Hai." Severus grinned slily. "We'd MUCH rather have someone actually LEARN something!"

"Hai!" Usagi nodded to the couple, smiling. "That is Ami-chan! 'Better to learn than to die!', imouto says." She then continued her tale:

"As Rei and Minako ran away from the lake, the Miko spun around to face her attacker:

'FIRE SOUL!'

The mystic fire-of-Mars seemed to melt some of the ice and snow. Some of it. a little bit. very little. Just enough to see...

'Minako-baka!" Rei shouted in triumph! "I see a way out! Down by the lake! Come!'

'WAIT, Himo-chan!' Minako stood staight and tall, a statue in a icestorm, her palm in front of Rei's face. 'Do not GO! Might be Trap! Hai.'"

"Hime no Venus decide to pull RANK at that TIME?!" Saffiru gasped, as Esmerodo almost died of laughter.

"Saeko-koi?" Snspe commented. "Help the green-haired hyena recover her breath. And, her decorum."

"Hai, Severu!" Saeko bowed, and went to aid Esmerodo.

"Usagi-Sama?" Dimande asked bluntly. "How have the Senshi survived for this long?"

"Ginzhuishou." Usagi bowed, then continued her story, much to the amazement of some of the listeners:

",Could be trap! Hai!' Rei snapped at Minako. 'Take chances outside demo! Do not wish to freeze to death! Come!' Then, grabbing Minakop's  
wrist befor the blonde could resist, the miko ran through the doorway of ice to the lakeshore. outside! Five seconds later, the doorway sealed  
up into a wall of ice and snow.

'Was beginning to wonder if Senshi were smart enough to stop arguing and start running!' Mizuno Ami clapped, a cat-like smile on her face.  
'One point to Rei-vhan for running to safety! Another point to Rei-chan for saving Minako-Baka! Baka receives NO POINTS! No forethought to evade  
trap, and no thinking and acting at same time to escape trap! Needs Senshi refresher-course! So sad.'"

At this point, both Saeko and Severus were laying on their backs. laughing hysterically:

"She is musume!"

"That's my daughter!"

"Hai!" Usagi grinned. "By this time, Rei was wanting to run ANYWHERE! More she looked into Ami's face and eyes, more she wanted to run.  
Try to get some kind of head-start in chase. Minako was different case demo:

"'Nani-yo? Refresher course? For WHAT? Am I not leader of Senshi?! Reason I am leader! Hime-no-Mercury just.. Defensive-Strategist!'

"'Defensive-Strategist?' Ami raised an eyebrow. 'Surprised Hime-no-Venus remembers big-words. Demo! Best defence .. is good offence! Know when,  
where, and how to take fight to enemy. Put them on defensive. Hai.'

"'ENEMY?' Minako screeched, then stood a few seconds, as still as a statue, before calling out:

"'VENNUS.. Love and..'

"'Too LATE for that, BAKA!' Rei hissed as she jerked on Minako's arm.

"'Nani-yo?' Minako screeched, again. 'Rei-no-BAKA! You made me...'

"'Shabon SPRAY!' Ami cried out defiantly, sending to surrrounding park into a dense fog."

"You were saying?" Makoto minicked Rei perfectly, then mimicked Minako just as well. "Forget what I said!"

And Severus and Saeko went into another spasm of laughter!

"ANYHOW!" Usagi took control of herself and her audience. "Rei and Minako started running through the trees, or, tried to! Kept running into trees  
demo! Kept getting turned around by fog dano! Soon, girls were turned around towards the lake.

"'Itai..' Rei whimpered. 'If I run into anymore trees, I will die of concussion!'

"'We.. are next to water..', Minako whizzed. 'We can try to awim to other side.. Risk being frozen to death demo!'

"'Frozen to death... beaten top death...' Rei pondered. 'Frozen to death... beaten to death... Frozen to death... beaten to death... Frozen?  
Beaten?" Rei then stripped down to her undergaments. 'Cold or no cold.. I swim! Come on, Minako!'

"With that said, Rei-chan ran into the lake, followed closely by Minako-chan! Then, as they actually started swimming, a slender blue ookami leaped  
into the water.

'Still willing to run, to fight!' Ami though as she swam. 'Good for you, Rei. Hai! Good for Minako. Good for USAGI! Waters still cold demo. Not good!  
You and Minako will die of hyupothermia! NOT GOOD! Even I smell kyongshi in you! You die. Kyongshi come out! Even kyongshi-shiro can be dangerous when  
fledgelings. Especially, when frightened and un-tutored! That, we cannot hai. Iyaa.'

With thought, Ami henshined into her human-form, then dove and swam past the struggling forms of Rei and Minako. Then, she broke the surface ahead  
of them, and sped towards them like a tordepo!

'BAKA!' Ami gasped as her head and shoulders broke the water. 'Grab onto me before you have,' she panted, 'a chance to freeze to death! Hai!'

'A.. A.. Ammmmmiiii?' Minako and Rei stuttered and slurred.

'Don't talk!' Ami said before henshining, yet again. 'Just GRAB!'"

At this point, Saeko and Severus were howling like ookami, themselves, rolling on the ground helplessly. The Kurotsuki were almost hyperventillating  
with belly-laughs, while the other listeners chuckled.

"Anyway!" Usagi continued, after stifling her own giggles, "Ami brought Rei and Minako back to shore at the point where the swimmers started, pulling  
two shivering Sailorenshi towards a blazing hibachi.

'Dry off as best you can!' Ami chirped out. "Called Kaasan before I dove into lake after you. Hai. She will bring car to take us home! Before that demo",  
,she then ordered, 'give me your arm.'

'Our arms?' Rei's voice hit the stars! "Naze?"

'To keep Nippon safe nazenara!' Ami answered. 'Reactions still tell me you suffer from hypothermia! Hai. Will not take chance of two Kyongshi-no-baka  
roaming over Tokyo. Iyaa.'

'Kyongshi?' Minako asked fearfully. 'I thought demo..'

'Usagi ano Ginzhuishou burned away spirits of kyongshi-kuro. Hai. Spirits of Senshi-shiro.. stay demo.'

'Kyongshi... shiro? ITAI!' Rei winced as Ami bit into her. 'We would become.. blood...'

'Iede. Not blood-farmers, dream-hunters demo!' Ami corrected Rei, much like a school-teacher.

'There is no difference!' Rei screamd out. ''We.. still... hunt! Dammit!'

'Dream-Hunters do no leave corpses!' Ami snapped out, then added in a lower voice, 'Taitei?'

'Taitei?' Rei hyperventillated. Taitei nande?'"

As Usagi was telling her story to an enrapt sudience, Naru, Ami, Rei, and Minako joined the group on the shore of the pool.

"'Kyongshi are creatures stuck in their past nazenande! Memories of kyongshi-shiro can effect dreams of others dano.' Ami explained. 'Pasts Kyongshi live  
in is past that killed Senshi! Dreams of others could become nightmares to them. Not good for anyone. Iyaa.'

'NANI-YO?" Minako now screeched. 'We hurt others in dreams? We hurt ourselves? We are DOOMED! We are DAMNED! We are...'

'QUIET, inuoyne!' Ami spoke up! 'SIT!'

'Demo..?" Rei and Minako continued panicking.

'I said QUIET, Inuoye!" Ami snapped out. 'I also said SIT! Do not make me have to use leash right away!'

"And two Sailorsenshi sat down on the ground rather quickly!

'Arigatounissai!' Ami smiled. "Now? Okaasan should be at entrance to park. DANO! Since I was the one who bit you? I am now pack-leader, as Usagi-Sama  
is mine! That is good, because Usagi has enough to worry about with me and Makoto-chan! Now! Rei-chan? Minako-chan? HEAL!'

With that, Ami walked out of the park, followed obediently by Rei and Minako.

'I ask one thing?' Ami added. 'Usagi needs not know of this? Hasi? Has too much to worry about, as it is?'

'Hai!' Rei and Minako agreeed."

After the chuckles and applause for Usagi and Ami died down, Saffiru raised his hand to ask a question:

"Tsukino-San? If the Senshi agreed not to tell you what happened, how did you learn of it? Are you Telepathic?"

Minako, then Rei, AND LASTLY Ami slowly - hesitently - raised their hands. as the Kurotsuki clan once more burst into laughter!

"Iyaa. I am no telepath, Saffiru-kun!" Usagi bowed. "Minako-chan told me part of story, later." Usagi said. "Then then went to Rei-chan to verify  
what Minako said. Then, to get a full story, I went to Ami!"

"You went to our daughter?" Professor Snape asked. "A wise move, Tsukino-chan! But.. why aren't the other two dead for telling you? Didn't they agree  
with our ami to keep what had transpired a secret?"

"Iyaa. I tell Ami to not kill Senshi. Rei want to die from embarassment after she had to tell me her story. Want to take Minako with her dano. Almost  
did! I thought emouugh damage was done. No need for executions. Hai!"

And the Kurotsuki roared with laughter!

"Ha ha.. Hold!" Rubeus gasped " Pa.. Pa.. Pray pardon, Miss Tsukino, but, I just remembered the story! You already had Miss.. Snape.. and Miss Kino.  
When was Miss Kino turned into Ookami?"

"Two weeks after first fight with Kyongshi-kuro!" Makoto answered Rubeus. "We though we had defeated all Kyongshi-kuro! Should have known better.  
Run into two more Kyongshi-kuro in Ginza demo! I put silver knife intok yongshi-baka that bit me .Other Senshi fight Kyongshi as Usagi take me tp Tsukino-  
house, bite me and watch over me."

"So, what happened to the other vampire?" Rubeus asked, turning his gaze to Ami.

"Ami-musume happened to Kyongshi-baka." Saeko said with a feral grin.

"So?" Severus asked. grinning at his wife. "What happened to the idiot-vampire?"

The Senshi, Tsukinos, Saeko, Ryo, Naru and Kana, and Umino all shouted as one:

"KIBBLE!"

Oosaka Naru then called out:

"Hate to interrupt story-teller gomennissai! Senshi-tachi need to learb to fight Neptonians demo! Baruche-sensei? Come hwlp tech Senshi art of trident  
and net!"


End file.
